Through Amber Tears
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: The rest of society may give up on some people, as they have given up on society in return. However all they really need is someone who truly cares for them. A male human x female Typhlosion story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


**Once again another collab idea from the amazing Celfwrdderwydd. Expect a number more from the future.**

It was a cold night in this old town, a small fog appeared in the streets as a unspecial looking man made his way along the pavement, stopping just outside the bricked building in front of him, a well-known pub in this area which can be noted by it's hanging sign at the front door; "The Swanna's nest".

The front door chimed with his arrival, as many of the patrons pulled up their beer in cheers, saying "Tyler" in unison as they saw the known figure walking in and taking a seat by the bar.

"Ale." Was all he said as he sat down, showing little to no emotion from the others around him. All the other patrons no longer paid him any attention, as if he now no longer existed. Too many of the regulars he went about unnoticed as he was handed his drink; all but one, a traveler sitting on a stool by the bar, a few places down from the man called Tyler.

"Who's he?" He spoke to bartender, curious as to how everyone knows his name.

"That's just Tyler." The middle-aged bartender, owner of the pub, spoke back, rubbing a pint glass with a cloth. "He comes around about everyday really. He's a regular occurrence this time of night."

"Then why is everybody just ignoring him? What's he like then?"

"No idea." He replied in honest. "No one around here knows who he really is. All anyone seems to know about him is his name. He never tries to talk to anyone, he doesn't even like replying to any others. He just comes here, sits down, drinks then leaves, never uttering a word to the others." The bartender strangely leaned forwards towards the traveler, speaking in a low voice.

"I've been doing this gig a lot." He spoke in a serious tone. "I've come across them all; the social drinkers, who drink for fun with others. The problem drinkers, who come to drink their problems away. The alcoholics, who come because they can't stop. Those who just come for a pint because they like it."

"And then there's his kind; the kind who drink because they've wasted their time in their past and nothing good has come from it, the kind whose life has never been kind to them, the kind who, I suspect, has no friends of family to speak.

The kind who will probably just pass away one day soon from the lack of care to their own health and die from alcohol poisoning or some other illness of some kind. He's been coming here for a good while and drinks himself tipsy until he can barely walk straight." He leaned away from the shocked customer, his eyes still on the drinker.

"That's all there is to him; a named drinker." He turned back to cleaning his glasses. The traveler, still stunned slowly drank down some of his beer, barely being able to focus on anything but Tyler. He certainly fit the description of a that kind of person, his body was shriveled and unclean, his clothes were old and a mess, his eyes were half-lidded and barely focused. He seemed to be, to put it bluntly, a nobody.

He returned to his own drink. He paid him no more interest.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

The man known as he sighed as he made his way out of the pubs door, having trouble standing still as the alcohol wrecked his muscles. With a heavy droop he started to take the walk back to his home, his body trembling from him being drunk. Walking across the pavement he happened to hear a crash, he turned to his left, witnessing an angry woman chase away a Pokemon from a door in an alley. It seemed to scamper towards his direction, stopping when the woman harshly closed to door, the light from the lamppost illuminating enough for him to see her features, her own body offering no light as its flames were not lit.

This Pokemon, a female Typhlosion to be exact, panted as her body shook with fear grateful the woman didn't run after her. She turned around, spotting the human staring at her with delirious eyes. She stared back, as if asking for something.

"The fuck do you want?" He spoke in a harsh tone, caring little for her feelings. She didn't speak back, instead she turned to a dumpster, slowly removing the lid, she rummaged through the bags inside. He might have been drunk but he still recognize her situation. Her body seemed so malnourished he could see her ribs, her fur was unclean, sticking out in clod-stuck clumps.

His frazzled mind felt told him to give her something. Anything, even drunk he hated to see pain.

He didn't know why, but he found himself walking back to the pub. Walking to the bartender at the front he called to him "Sandwich" as he placed an unsorted number of money onto the bar. The bartender looked at him, surprised by him returning.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Any for a Pokemon." Was all he said back.

Only a minute later did he return outside, the Typhlosion still rummaging through the dumpster for food.

"OI!" He called out, getting the Pokemon's attention. She looked up, surprised to see the same man as before looking over in her direction.

"Catch."He said as he threw the sandwich in her direction, the Typhlosion not moving from her spot as he watched the item he threw over in her direction, her body tensing as it got nearer to her before it splat on the ground, wrapped in in cling film.

"Enjoy." He simply spoke before turning around and headed home, disappearing from her sight.

Slowly she trudged forward, hesitantly lifting the item in the air. She examined it, strongly noting what she could recognize was food inside. She wasted no time in ripping away the covering until her paws grasped the edible food in front of her. She slowly leaned her head forward, taking a soft bite from the sandwich.

Her whole body shook from the taste, the strength of the meat, the gentle spice of the mustard mixed in with the lettuce, cheese and tomato. Her mouth lavished in the taste, her tongue in heaven as for the first time in a...long time did she her body get some actual nourishment.

Tears stained down her cheeks as she finished the rest with gusto.

* * *

 _The next day, around the same time as before._

He spat on the ground, wiping away at his chin to remove any excess stoat still lingering on his face, as he trudged away from the pub and past the same alleyway as before, hearing the sound of movement from the darkened alley. He turned and saw her once again, trying to find anything edible in the trash.

She stopped and looked in his direction. Slowly she walked forward, softly purring under her breath, as if asking for something. "Don't." Was all he spoke, not wanting to force himself to give anything to her again. But she seemed to persist, annoying him to no end.

He shook his head, walking away for a sole minute before returning with the same sandwich as before, throwing it at her once again before walking away, not giving her a chance to thank him. "Just take and stop bothering me."

"Seriously needs to go back to the woods." He said under her breath. "This area ain't no place for a homeless creature."

* * *

 _The day after._

It was getting dark as the man walked to his established destination, mind elsewhere as he paid little attention to the outside world. He paid the alleyway no mind as he walked past it, his head so unfocused he failed to notice the Typhlosion looking over in his direction.

She didn't signal for his attention, instead she to walk over to him, trotting alongside the human as he failed to notice her. He walked through aimlessly, the bar quieter than before now that the weekend is over, and even the few patrons still there were going to greet him, but stopped when they noticed the Pokemon quitely walking behind him.

This he seemed to notice, giving them strange glances.

"I didn't know you had a Pokemon." Spoke out the bartender, Tyler giving him a confused look in response. He looked behind him then down, spotting the Typhlosion looking at him with soft eyes.

He was going to shoo her away, but didn't, decided to let her follow, saying nothing of her existence, continued to the bar stool, sitting down and ordering a drink as the Typhlosion sat beside him, looking up at him from the floor with a silent demeanor, his mind only wondering why the heck she's following him.

He figured it was best to pay it no mind, it will leave soon enough on it's own.

But she didn't. Instead she stayed diligently by his side as he drank. For the almost two hours he spent here she spoke nothing and did little, only watching out for others who came to close. This only infuriated him more.

As he got off to leave he ordered one, final sandwich. Moving away from his stool he held the food tensely in his hands, the Pokemon walking a few steps behind him as he exited.

He was silent as walked away from the pub, and just as he was a good way away he spinned around suddenly and threw the sandwich straight at her face, bearing an angry glare.

"There, you got your fucking food, now leave me alone you stalker!" He practically shouted with anger at her, making her flinch from the tone. He turned to walk away, but she called out to him in her native tongue.

"Don't even think about it!" He pointed to her. "I have no time for fucking Pokemon, I ain't letting one come home with me!" He walked quickly off in a huff, the Typhlosion just standing there in fear, unable to move.

Slowly, she turned away, picking up the sandwich and lightly eating at the edges. She was barely looking where she was going, getting close to the kerb as she wandered away, not seeing a car flashing towards her.

She didn't even see it coming, the driver too inebriated to notice himself as the car swerved towards her, she herself got the gaze from the headlights as it came to close, the Pokemon having little time to react as all she saw was the beam of death getting ever closer.

She couldn't move.

She wouldn't get hit if she even tried.

And just as the vehicle came close to smashing into her an unknown force pushed her out the way in time, the sound of a crunch hit her ears as she fell unceremoniously on the ground, the car screeching on the road before stopping somewhere.

The Typhlosion only moments later did she see the same human as before lying in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Slowly, he came to. The bright light hitting his eyes in pain as he struggled to stand up his whole body felt ragged and beat, more so his right leg felt the most weird as it felt lifted into the air.

He wiped at his eyes as he felt himself wrapped up in a blanket.

"Ty!" A surprised noise rung in his eyes. Wiping away the sleep dust he looked forward and the first thing he noticed was he was not in his own bed, but was sleeping in a hospital bed, the bright walls hurt his eyes.

The second thing he noticed was his right leg in a stretch, heavily bandaged and lifted into the air.

The third thing he noticed, or rather felt, was a mass of cream and dark blue fur lightly hugging his body, crying into his sheets as he just lay there confused.

"You're awake? Good." Another voice, this one human called to him. Looking over he saw a doctor walk into his warm.

"What the fuck happened?" His voice hoarse. "Felt like a friggin car hit me."

"A car did hit you." The doctor spoke matter-of-factly. "You're lucky to get away with only a minor fracture on your leg and some bruising. Thankfully no one else is hurt, which is lucky since the man driving the car was heavily drunk. At least he's in jail now."

"...Complete tosser." Tyler spoke out as he looked to the ceiling, preferring to just hear the doctor out.

"You should be thankful your Typhlosion was alongside you, as she had never left your side since." He strangely laughed. "In fact, she almost burned some of our staff when they tried to split you two up. We had our job cut out for just for trying to get her away to inspect you."

"She's not my-" He stopped when he noticed how loud he was. "She's not mine. She just followed me around."

"Oh." The doctor seemed surprised by this. "With how close she seemed to be with you I had suspected you raised her. My apologies."

Tyler looked down to said Pokemon, how looked back at him with soft eyes, same as before. Slowly he lifted his hand away and patted the Typhlosion lightly on her head, who purred from his touch.

"It's ironically a good thing you got hit, as strange it may be to say." He said seriously. "As we noticed you had some yellow in your eyes, and after closer inspection we have concluded that you're starting to show signs of liver failure." His eyes widened at this.

"Now, it's not completely irreversible, but it is life-threatening if it continues." The doctor looked at him with a dark expression. "You've been drinking yourself into a stupor. This needs to stop."

"What are you saying." Earl looked at him.

"What I'm saying is, besides having to take some drugs, you need to detox before it becomes dangerous. You need to stop drinking alcohol right away."

"Are you fucking with me right now!" He suddenly shouted at the man. "Are you telling I have to quite drinking just like that?"

The doctor seemed unfazed by his outburst. "Unless you want to die, then yes." He turned to leave. "You leg should be healed nicely in no time. It will still need to be in a plaster for 2 weeks, so give it some time to heal. Don't put too much strain on it. As for the detoxing, we'll put you on some mild drugs while you're here. Though, this will mean you'll be here for another 3 days, so you better rest up." He walked away to the door, leaving the patient alone with the Pokemon, but stopped just as he was about leave. "And before I go, I'll just say that you should keep the Typhlosion around with you. You would need the company."

He finally left, closing the door behind him leaving the area with an almost silent atmosphere.

He stared down, looking at the Typhlosion sitting next to him, confused by the whole ideal. Why would she help him of all people? It's not as if anyone else ever had for a long time.

Besides all he did was give her a few sandwiches. Not much of a reason to stay by his side.

...Well, he did save her after all. Actually, why DID he save her? He can remember, after trying to shoo her off, turning back around to look at her. Did he expect her to still follow him? This did give him to see the crazed car barreling towards her.

He didn't want to think about it, really. What's done is done. Nothing can change that.

She didn't speak a word, just looking him straight in the eyes. Those eyes just telling him she doesn't want to leave his side. Slowly he brushed all along her fur feeling both a mixture of soft fur and greasy mud stick to her. Arceus knows how long it's been since she's bathed, not including being stuck out in the rain. Though, it's not as if he's any better.

"Fine." He relented. "You can stay."

* * *

 _Days later, coming back to his home._

With the sound of keys being jingled, he finally unlocked his front door, walking inside. With his legs still in the cast he was on crutches, though this was only mildly annoying. His body felt weak, which he guessed was from what the drugs the hospital put him on.

"Welcome to your new home." He said with little enthusiasm to the Pokemon walking behind her. As she walked in she surveyed the hallway, the living room and stairs she could plainly see from where she stood, and she was...well, she kinds suspected the place to be a grumpigsty. Instead the whole house seemed just so...plain. Yeah, there were mild messes here, some clothes left on the floor, a few can littered the place, the deep stench of neglect to the whole hygiene of the house was there.

On the other side of things, they was little there in the first place. Few decorations, portraits of painting lined the walls. There was only one vase. No neat little knick-knacks. The whole place just felt so...depressing.

"Boring, isn't it?" He suddenly spoke, looking down to the crouching Volcano Pokemon. He continued forward, the Fire-type following his steps as he sat down on a plain couch, putting his crutches to the side as he leaned onto its back, looking upwards at the ceiling with little thought.

The Typhlosion stood in front of him for a few seconds, before walking away, the human barely paying attention to her.

"No drinks." He said to himself, as if the reality hit him for the first time. "No more drinking."

"...Well now what? Now what am I supposed to do?"

He finally realized something. "I really have got nothing, haven't I." He didn't hear some noise in the kitchen.

"Am I just supposed to lounge around here all the time? I do enough of that during the day, now am I supposed to do this at night." He sighed, closing his eyes. "And know all I crave is a drink. I need a drink to stop thinking about not drinking. What a fucking pile of bollocks this whole fricking thing is."

The noise got louder this time, enough for him to notice. "The hell you doing in there?" He asked, getting nothing in reply. He thought to investigate but the drugs doing god-knows-what to his stomach made him stay. He did feel hungry though. The doctors did tell him he should eat more healthy by ditching sugar and caffeine and focusing more on organic food and water.

"Organic food." He laughed. "I barely even pay attention to what I stuff in my gob, now I gotta make sure it's all this organic bullshit. What a fucking joke." The sounds in the kitchen stopped, the male not noticing the Pokemon walking into the living room carrying something in a large tray.

"Ty." She spoke, getting his attention. He looked to her, then down, spotting what appeared to be a bowl of hot liquid on top of the plate.

Soup. It was noodle soup. And a glass of orange juice on the side. She gently placed it on his lap, looking to him with an eager expression. Slowly, he lifted the soup up to his lips with the spoon, blowing on the hot food before putting some in his mouth..

It was kinda bland. He expected little more, after all.

He lifted it back down, turning his head to the Typhlosion. "Why." He spoke. "Why are you going to the trouble for me."

The Pokemon leaned forward with a grin, pushing her face closer to his own, and, ever-so-softly, rubbed her nose onto his, giggling slightly when she pulled herself back, leaving the male in a confused stupor.

He just shook his head, taking a swig from the orange juice and figuring this was going to be a strange future for him.

With him not noticing she walked away, over to the old record over by the corner. She looked through until she found the piece she wanted and, in a way that spoke she wasn't new to using this kind of equipment before, she turned it on, where the slow sound of classical music sounded through the room. She made her way back, silently stroking his hair and nuzzling him as he ate his meal, relaxing by his side.

It was getting late, he knew, in some strange way, she would make him sleep soon.

Surprisingly to him, he slept soundly that night.

* * *

 ***crash***

He woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

 ***clatter***

He was not happy, getting woken up.

 ***smash***

What the fuck was that noise? He forced the sheets off of him as he walked to the window, paying his casted leg little attention, moving the curtains away and spying the source of the noise; the Typhlosion was standing in his backyard, pouring his alcoholic bottles down the drain and throwing the empty glasses in a bag.

He immediately galloped down the stairs, not caring that he was sleeping naked and didn't think to put anything on.

He slammed open the back door, yelling as loud as he could "Flipping hell! What the fuck are you doing, you sodding, mental furball?!"

But she didn't answer him, only taking a short glance in his direction and then continuing on like nothing had happened.

"Do you know how much freaking money I spent on those!? Some of those I hadn't even crapping opened yet!"

She didn't reply. She only stopped when there was no more drinks left.

"So that's it then just like that?" He seemed to have calmed down now as she just stared at him with a stoic expression on her face.

Then a smile.

"...Fuck my life." He spoke under his breath, giving a soft pat on the Pokemon's dirty head, to which she enjoyed.

...Dirty head? She still wasn't clean yet. Did she even wash up when he was asleep and she wasn't.

"Arceus you fucking dirty." He spoke without hesitation as he walked to his shed, still nude, and took out an steam brush, filling it up with the hose and the cable to an outside electrical outlet. He turned it on and faced the Typhlosion. Waiting until the the water heated up, he said to her:

"Hard to believe I still had this for some reason, eh? No idea what I even had. Now stand still, I'm gonna clean you, you mucky pup."

She stood perfectly still as he cleaned her, the steam lifting away her dirty and filling the area with vapor. He got deep into fur, the hot steam keeping his naked body warm. He surfed through her silky hair, finding both grease he washed off and...scars. Old ones at that. Multiple of them around her body underneath all her long fur.

He stopped when she was clean, turning off the steamer.

"Where did you get all those scars from." He said lowly. She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. Her lips lightly trembled.

He moved away, placing the steam brush back in the shed. "Come, I'll make you some breakfast." She quietly walked behind, reluctant to say more.

"And...I should get on some underwear first,"

Flicking through the channels the lying male on the couch known as Tyler was bored. There was nothing on. Of course, he barely had watched anything on the TV or a good while so he didn't even know what was on.

Lying in his lap was the Typhlosion in question, snuggling up to his body with closed eyes. He looked down to the calm Pokemon, shaking his head.

"Do you think I'm a chair or something?" He asked her, his tone quiet and left of any malice. With her eyes still closed she pulled her claw over and 'beeped' him on the nose, giving off a grin as she continued to nap.

He slowly rubbed along her back, over the red spots that housed her fiery power. He shifted through her fur, hoping she wouldn't let on to what he was doing as he found one of her scars; a pretty large gash on her back usually covered by her fur.

What...what had happened to her before? Did she have a trainer? Was she a feral Pokemon who just wandered into the village to escape something?

...or someone…? He doubted he would ever really know the full story. It mattered little, really, in the end. This seemed to be her life now. He shook his head, wondering about the future.

"I need to get a new job soon." He whispered to himself

He needed to do this. For her.

* * *

He felt better.

Like, really better.

In fact he didn't remember the last time he brushed his teeth since this morning.

Or had a shave.

Or even a good wash for that matter.

He still felt like he needed some booze, but this, no hangovers, no fumbling around his house like a fool while drunk, no more wasting money on going to the pub.

Of course, if he even dared to leave the Pokemon would stand in his way like an iron wall, threatening to melt the lock if he even tried to touch it.

He would have snickered at that if he liked to laugh.

As of now in the middle of the day, dressed in clean clothes, having spent the most of yesterday cleaning...well everything, himself included, he was sat in the kitchen, flicking through the job section of the newspaper, leaning on his hand.

"Docks...I could do docks." He spoke absentmindedly. The one good thing about drinking is that it took his mind off the real world. Actually, this is why he drank in the first place. But now...this was not the case any longer. The Pokemon who now stayed in his house was adamant on the ideal of him getting his life back together; half-heartedly implying he had a life to get back to.

The sound of the front door opened, signaling said Pokemon return.

"That you, Typhlosion?" He spoke, getting a 'Ty' in response. He didn't look up from his newspaper until he heard the familiar sound of her walking stop near him. Putting down the paper he spied her looking towards him with a strange glint in her eye. Her arms were hidden behind her back.

"What are you hiding from me?" He deadpanned, which the Typhlosion replied be bringing her arms around, revealing;

A large wrapped-up newspaper with a very distinct wiff about it. "What's that?" He spoke in mild curiosity as she placed the bag down in front of him, along with a can of Wilkinson soda.

Slowly, he opened the lightly damp paper, staring in confusion at the insides. Inside there was a large battered piece of Unova cod, along with a hefty stack of thick wedged, malt-vinegar chips by the side.

"Uh...thanks." He said as he looked down to the meal, not noticing the Typhlosion brandishing cutlery in front of him. Taking it he wasted no time in digging into his meal, tasting the salt from the chips mixing from the thick batter.

"Ty." The Pokemon said getting his attention, opening a small pot of coleslaw to the side of him.

"...Thanks." He said lightly, taking a small bit of the coleslaw with his chips. Only a minute into his meal he saw the female still standing there in front of him, eying him with interest.

"What are you looking at?" He asked getting another tap to his nose in reply. He continued to eat, the Pokemon walked to the kitchen counter behind him, pouring hot water into the sink of messy dishes.

"I'll ask later if I can get an opening by the docks." He spoke out-loud to the listening Typhlosion behind him. "I at least have some experience working in labour. Hope that would be enough."

"Ty?"

"Yes yes, I won't stop looking until I have one." She seemed to laugh at that.

"Even if I...I..." His voice trailed off, the Typhlosion not noticing the scene going on behind him. His voice froze, his body slightly shaking as an immerse feeling was inside his head.

He couldn't hold onto the fork any longer at is dropped to the floor, the room, for the most longest second he ever felt, came to life as the clatter of the steel against tile echoed through the deafeningly quiet room.

"Typ...Typhlosion?" He struggled to get the words out.

"Ty?" She asked, turning around, and almost instantly her smile vanished to an expression of horror as she stared into the burning eyes of the human, his body seizing as his bloodshot eyes looked to the Pokemon in pain, his body just about swiveled round enough for him to see her.

"What...what is that noise?" He barely managed to breathe out.

"Ty...?" Her eyes felt strained just looking at him.

"TYPHLOSION, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE!" He suddenly yelled at her, as his expression of hatred turned into one of pain, his hands slowly grasping his head as his body buckled down in his seat, his eyes opened to wide for comfort as he started to shout rambling nonsense to himself.

She knew what to do.

She needed to call the hospital now…

* * *

A few...depressing days later.

He got back, his previous state of delirium had vanished. He seemed to be better now. His cast was off now, feeling little annoyance from his leg.

The Typhlosion was more...just glad it had passed.

It was late now, both felt fatigued, despite being well rested.

"I need to get to bed." He said out loud as he locked the front door. He made his way up to his room, quickly getting changed into his boxers. Turning to his bead he spotted the Pokemon fluffing his pillow, opening the covers and gesturing him to lie down.

He instead opened his drawer, searching inside.

"I'm sure I have a blindfold in here somewhere." He said rummaging through grabbing something strange, feeling cold and hard. Pulling it out he saw it was a random half-drank bottle of whiskey. One he forget he even still had anymore.

"Ty?" The weak voice of the Pokemon called behind him. Turning to the female he saw her pained eyes, staring directly at the bottle in his grasp.

With a sigh, he whispered to himself. "Hard to believe something like this would cause so much damage." He placed it to the side, hoping this would remind him to throw it away tomorrow.

He entered his bed, the Typhlosion joining him as per the usual now, as he turned off the lights with the switch by his bed.

With no more words being said he let her snuggle with him, feeling the warmth being given out from the fire-type.

Slowly, he petted the Pokemon across her body, feeling the soft fur brush against his hands. She let out a light purr in response, enjoying the feeling. His hand traveled round until he met around her eye, feeling a closed gash. His fingers travelled around it, feeling the bump.

"Tell me," he ushered to her, "if you could talk, would you tell me why you got those cuts?" She didn't reply, only looking away from the man.

"...Not that it matters in the end." He said, not wanting to make her upset. "I bet if you were a human you'd turn to booze just as quickly as I did."

"Though, then again, I don't know what happened in your life, do I." He got a 'Ty' in response. "Arceus only knows how crap my life has been." He mused, staring directly at the dark ceiling. "A completely non-existing mother, a bellend for a father, a group of nonces for some so-called-friends and an education that went no where." She stared deeply into his eyes as he talked. "The only good thing to come from me father was this house. Guess I need _something_ to be grateful for from him. Certainly wasn't love." Slowly, she moved a paw over and gently caressed his cheek. Her warm fur felt nice on his cheek.

"Getting fired was the final nail in the coffin for me. Fuck, it didn't exactly help me in any way in the end. All it did was bleeding distract me." The Pokemon pulled her body forward, nuzzling his neck with her snout.

"They should put a label on whiskey telling people it doesn't make their life feel better." He brought his hand out, grasping her head harmlessly.

"OI, are you listening? I'm telling you my sad life here and you're cuddling up my neck like a housewife." He said, his seemingly harsh word were said in a soft tone. No… he wasn't angry. He actually kinda liked the feeling of her licking her neck.

...Wait, when did she start doing that.

No matter when, he did like her doing that. Her tongue trailed over to his mouth, gently lapping over his lips.

"If you want to kiss me, you need to actually touch lips." He said jokingly, never expecting the Typhlosion to actually _do_ that when he said it.

It was nice. Really nice. A real kiss, from the female cuddling him with her paws over his chest, massaging his torso as she kissed him with uncorrupt passion.

It ended too early for him as she backed away, staring down at the male under her.

"You really want to be a housewife, don't you?" He smirked, getting a lick on the nose as a response.

He laughed a little. "I'm betting now you'd like to take care of the object in my underwear?" Instantly she moved her body backward, taking some of the bed covers off as a result, and firmly grasped at his boxers.

He didn't stop her, instead leaning forward with his elbows, watching the Typhlosion take off his underwear and throw it to the ground, exposing his erection to the world. He enjoyed the kissing from her a little too much.

She didn't move a muscle, only looking towards the male with soft eyes and saying "Ty" in a soft tone, as if asking for his command.

He strangely wondered why this didn't feel weird to him. Could it be from loneliness, from his pent up desires, or could it be him having an almost complete trust in this Pokemon. He did trust her, he knew that. Trusted her a lot more than any human.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

He patted the other side of the bed, asking her to lie down. She has just so much for him this seemed the least he could do in return.

Lying down by his side he stood over her, her breath caught in her throat from the anticipation. Slowly, he moved over her, his hands held onto the bedsheets for balance as he lingered on top of her.

"Ready for this?" He whispered, getting the usual, cheerful "Ty" in response. He held onto his arms as he slowly pushed into her, her lower lips being opened for the first time from his shaft penetrating deep into her, going slow until he was fully inside her, her body shook from the pleasure as he leaned into her neck, cradling her head with his arm, using the other to caress her chest as he leaned over her.

Slowly, he pushed out and preceded to go back in. He listened to her breath, it being the only thing he could hear besides his own movements, listening to the panting she made each time he was fully in, before swiftly pulling back from her.

The Typhlosion gyrated her own hips in rhythm, rubbing the male's arms with her own paws, nuzzling into his neck.

She was soft, or so soft from his cuddling

Minutes with no words being exchanged, only the pants of the mouths as their climaxes became closer and closer. He grasped her body deerly, whispering into her ears words of his climax. She wanted it, pulling him closer as her body's gyrations became quicker and faster.

Within seconds he came, coating her inner walls with his cum. She came next, roaring to the roof as her body shook with pleasure, relaxing from the pent up tension with delight, snuggling into her human.

"Better than yanking my plank any day." He joked, cuddling into the Pokemon like an over-sized teddiursa bear.

"Ty." Her words were soft. He pulled the cover back over them both, his hand still reached behind her bed as he laid his own head on the pillow.

Sleep overtook the two, as they relaxed silently into each other's arms.

He was happy now. From her

For her.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
